Water Never Forgets
by XxX Ryuuzaki-Chan XxX
Summary: After 20 years, Kohaku finally escapes, just to find that Chihiro didn't wait for him and had a happy family, so he returns to Yubaaba. 18 Years later, a problem arises when Chihiro's adopted daughter learns something new...
1. Prologue & Ch 1: Look what I can do!

**Water Never Forgets**

**A Haku/Kohaku Story **

**Prologue: Forgotten**

"Finally! I can go see Chihiro after so long!" Kohaku said, currently in his dragon form. In this form he had white fur on his body and blue/green fur going down the middle of his body. His face was white fur with golden – brown horns and thin, cat-like ears and two thick long whiskers, one on each side of his head. He had a gray scaled underbelly and pinkish fore and back legs. He had missed his loved one after all these years, not thinking about the fact that humans aged. And it has been twenty years since he last saw her. He some how managed to escape, tearing his contract and thinking he was finally free. He landed near a rather large house, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest as he turned back to his human like form. He had short black hair then went a little past his chin and brown eyes. He had on his normal white kimono shirt and blue shorts. Ragged sandals adorned his feet, his slightly pale skin glowing in the light emitting from the window nearby. He looked exactly the same as he did when he first met Chihiro, but some what happier. He walked toward it and looked inside. What he saw shocked him. It was Chihiro, but she was much older, looking in her early thirties. She had longer hair and her body was fully developed. What shocked him the most was the fact that there was a ring on her left hand. She was married. She didn't wait for him. When he looked closer he saw a small bundle in Chihiro's arms. It was a child, its eyes closed, sleeping. Kohaku took a step back, his legs shaking violently, his heart feeling crushed. Not only was she married, but she had a child. But he tried to feel happy for her. She looked so happy with her small family. But he couldn't. The pain was too much for him to handle. Kohaku took a deep breath and turned around. He had no where else to go, so he transformed and returned to the Spirit Bath house, wanting Yubaaba to reinstate his contract… and ask her to make him forget about Chihiro so that pain would go away. He then made a promise to himself as a single tear fell from his eyes as he flew. _'Never again will I allow myself to feel like that.'_ He thought sadly as he neared the Bath House. _'Never again...' _

**Chapter One: Look what I can do!**

_**-18 years later-**_

"Mom! Mom, you won't believe what happened today! It was amazing!" A young 15 year old girl called as she walked toward a black car. She had long, waist length white hair and ice blue eyes. A strand of hair fell in front of both eyes, her pale skin seeming almost white due to her brightly colored hair. She was wearing a dark blue school uniform, the skirt barely above her knee caps. The top was like any other uniform, but it had a golden bird on one shoulder and she was wearing a black tie.

An older Chihiro, wearing a simple white blouse and light blue skirt and shoes, smiled brightly at her and asked, "Really? What happened that was so amazing?" The girl smiled and waggled on finger at her mother as if scolding her.

"I can't tell you until we get home. It's a secret." She said, smiling brightly as she got into the backseat of the car, her brother taking the other front seat. He had long brown hair in a pony tail, him refusing to cut it, and dark green eyes. He turned around to look at his sister, smirking.

"What? You finally got a date?" He asked, causing him to get smacked in the face with a black backpack. He laughed and pushed the backpack away from him.

"No! And I could get a date if I wanted! I just don't!" She yelled at the 18 year old.

"Yabun! Don't make fun of Kaihei like that!" Chihiro said, getting behind the wheel of the car.

"Sorry Mom." The brown haired boy said, then quickly stuck his tongue out at Kaihei before looking out his window. The white haired girl crossed her arms, frowning. For some reason, they never got along well anymore, but they still loved each other. Soon, they arrived to they're home. It was a simple blue roofed brown house. Nothing else was needed to describe it, other then that it was two stories tall. Kaihei got out of the car and ran to her room, wanting to get changed.

"She hates that uniform so much…" Her father said as Kaihei ran past him as he opened the door. Chihiro laughed and shook her head.

"Just wait. She will want to wear something like that when she find's a boy she likes. Just you wait." Chihiro said, snuggling against her husband after Yabun walked inside. There then was an awkward silence.

"We have to tell her Chihiro. If she finds out she isn't our child by herself, she might never speak to us again." Chihiro's husband said, sighing and stroking her hair.

"I know Kaze. I know. I will tell her today." Chihiro said, pulling away from him.

"Come on Mom! I have to show you!" Kaihei's voice yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Alright! I am coming honey!" She called, then gave her husband one last look before going inside.

"In the kitchen!" Kaihei called. Chihiro went inside the kitchen and saw her daughter sitting on one of the counters, her wearing a black t-shirt and dark gray baggy jeans with red and black striped socks on. She also had a clear light blue teardrop shaped gem that had a snowflake in the middle of it on. The teardrop was about an inch long. Something she had ever since she was little. She was kicking her legs slightly, looking like a little kid almost. If it wasn't for her slightly muscled arms, she would have been mistaken as an innocent, defenseless girl.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Chihiro asked, brushing away a few strands of stray hair out of her face. She then looked at the sink. It was filled with water, but there were no dirty dishes. "And why is there water in the sink?"

"You will find out. Now, when I was in the bathroom at school, the sink messed up and squirted water all over me. I was extremely embarrassed and didn't want to come out of the bath room. But then I started waving my hands around in front of the wet spots, hoping to dry them, then all the water just floated off and went into the sink!" Kaihei said excitedly. Her mother looked at her for a moment then laughed. "No, no! It is true!"

"You have such a wild imagination!" Chihiro said as she laughed, though she felt some what scared at the same time. Kaihei jumped off the counter and stomped a foot on the ground.

"Then watch this!" She said, then turning toward the sink she lifted one hand gracefully, almost like water moves its self. This caused Chihiro to stop laughing and she gasped. Her daughters eyes and turned from and icy blue to a darker blue as the water floated out of the sink like a fat worm and as she started to move both hands in unison it split of into two thinner streams and started to dance around her as she twirled around. As the streams of water started to form animals and change into ice, Chihiro fell to her knee's, feeling faint. "I skipped the rest of my classes and stayed in the bathroom so I could control it. I can do whatever I want with it! And don't worry, I locked the door so… Mom, are you o.k.?" Kaihei asked, looking down at her fallen mother. The water stopped, still floating around her. Unfortunately, her brother came in at that time.

"What the… Mom!" Yabun called out then glared at Kaihei. "What did you do to my mother, you… you freak!" Kaihei felt as if some one plunged a jagged knife into her heart and twisted it.

"I… what… what do you mean, your mother? She is my mom too!" Kaihei said, the water shuttering slightly as she took a step back. Yabun ran to Chihiro and kneeled next to her. "You are not related to her, father, or me! You're just some brat we found on our door step!" He said. Chihiro looked as if she was about to say something, but fainted once she saw the water was still floating. Kaihei couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"N-no… you are lying… I…" She started.

"Get out! Look what you did to her! Dad! Mom has fainted! Kaihei did something to her!" Yabun yelled, turning his head toward the front door way of the kitchen. That is when the knife was torn out of Kaihei's heart, leaving it torn apart. The water splashed to the ground as her mother's story that had been told to her over and over until Chihiro barely remembered it. Spirits. There were really spirits out there. That is when it struck her. Her odd, yet natural hair color, her eyes changing shades of blue when her emotion's changed. She wasn't human. Her ability to move water just proved it. She was a water spirit. _"You freak!" _Yabun's words rang through her head. Something cold ran down her cheek as her father burst through the door way and Kaihei ran out the other. She ran into her room and grabbed her backpack, quickly dumping everything out. She put in a few spare cloths, some jewelry, a swim suit, a drawing pad, drawing pencils and colored pencils. She put on a pair of black sandals, stuck the backpack on her back and jumped out the window.

"I have no where to go…" She said to herself as she started to run. She then remembered the Spirit Bath house in her mother's, wait, no. Not mother, but Chihiro's story. She would go there and work as whatever that 'Yubaaba' lady wanted her to do. As long as she didn't go back there, the place she once called home. No one would accept her as a spirit, she thought. So she kept running. _"I was told never to look back. So I didn't." _Chihiro's final words from the story came to her and she closed her eyes as more cold objects came from her eyes and hit the ground, them being frozen tears. _'Like Chihiro… I will never look back.' _Kaihei thought as the sun just started to go down.

**-With Chihiro-**

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes, feeling something soft beneath her. "Uh… where am I?" She said, looking up at her son.

"Safe from Kaihei. What did she do to you?" Yabun said, looking down at his mother worriedly. He no longer cared for his so called 'sister' after what he had seen. Well… not that much any way.

"What do you mean? She was just showing me that she was able to control water. I guess I overreacted. I was just so surprised." Chihiro said, then noticed the look of horror on Yabun's face. "What happened?" She cried out.

"I-I yelled at her… I… I called her a freak… I treated her terribly… I… told her the truth about where she came from…" Yabun said, staring at the ground, feeling terrible. How could he be so cruel to some one he cared so deeply for? He felt like dieing right there. Chihiro gasped and jumped out of the bed and ran through the house.

"Kaihei! Kaihei!" She cried out, running to her room. She slammed open the door and stopped. Her room was a mess, her dresser drawers pulled out and all her school things on to the floor. She noticed that her backpack was missing and the window was wide open. "No!" She gasped then ran to the window and crawled out it. She looked around, the sun getting dangerously close to sunset. The wind blew her hair around as she started to run forward, following the semi-fresh foot steps as she called out her daughters name again and again. She fell to her knees once again as the steps disappeared into a grass field, where the dirt path had ended. "No! Kaihei, honey! Come back! Come back…" Chihiro sobbed slumping to the ground, crying heavily in her arms. "Please come back… Kaihei…" Her baby girl was gone. She had lost her daughter, her going who knows where. Then it all came back to her. The Bath House, Lin, Kohaku… She gave up waiting for Kohaku, knowing he wouldn't age like her. She also remembered telling the story to her children. "No… she can't be going there! I will never see her again!" She gasped, then ran back to the house. She had to catch up with Kaihei. She just prayed she wasn't already too late.


	2. Chapter Two: No Longer Called 'Kaihei'

**Chapter Two: No longer called 'Kaihei' **

Passing some small, moss covered shrines, Kaihei continued to run down the dirt and grass path, panting. She had been running the whole time, not once stopping to take the slightest look back. "So close! I can start walking once I get through the tunnel!" She said to herself, her feet starting to ache slightly, her legs burning and her heart beating viciously in her chest. She ran past a most covered statue near the tunnel. _'Yes! Finally… place I will be accepted! A place… where no one I care about will hate me…' _She thought. She was dead serious about getting a job from Yubaaba. She wasn't going to waver from that thought. Being as headstrong as she was, there was no changing her mind. Her rapid foot steps echoed through the tunnel as she ran through. Finally, as the sun started to set, she made it out of the tunnel. But, she decided to keep running. She was afraid if she stopped, she just might want to go back. So she ran past the many strange houses and ignored the smell of delicious food that was near by. Black shadows began to appear as the sun sunk lower and lower into the sky. She soon saw the bridge in front of her. She suddenly stopped right in front of it, panting like a dehydrated dog. She stared at the rather large building across the bridge, the wind blowing her hair across her face, her baggy clothes rustling in the wind. Torches and other lights lit up as the sun fell from sight and the sky started to go black for the rising moon. Spirits started to cross the bridge as she stood there. Now she had no choice to turn back. Just incase, she took a deep breath and held her breath, holding on to her nose. She started to walk across the bridge, watching other ugly or odd looking spirits pass her. Since she had been running, her lungs were being put under torture as she held her breath. She thought she was going to faint. But she was almost across the bridge without breathing. Until a frog creature jumped up and said, scratch that, yelled, "Welcome!" This cause Kaihei to let go of her nose and let out a gasp of surprise. She froze. She had taken a breath. What would happen now? "Well? What are you doing standing there? Are you going to go in or what!" The frog in the blue robe like shirt asked, staring at her. She sighed in relief, but also in sadness. So she really was a spirit. "Come on! Get out of the way! You're blocking other guest!" The frog practically screamed at her.

"What? Oh! Sorry!" She said, the rushed off the bridge, standing behind the frog. "Uh... excuse me… um… Sir?" Kaihei asked, unsure on how to address the frog.

"What is it?" He said, rather rudely. "Welcome!" He hopped up again to greet another spirit.

"Where… is Yubaaba's office? I… want a job." Kaihei said, slightly nervous. The frog turned and stared at her.

"Err…" He started. He was about to tell her to go away when he looked into her eyes. They where a light, nearly white blue, fear and sadness in them. Those beautiful eyes made him pity the white haired spirit. "Ah… just follow me." He said, and then hopped inside the Bath House. Not wanting to lose him, Kaihei ran after him, though, not too fast. She followed the tiny frog through many twist and turns, barely managing to get on elevators with him. Soon, they were at a door that had a rather ugly golden knocker. The frog seemed to disappear, so Kaihei guessed she was in the right place. She reached out for the knocker when the most unexpected thing happened.

"What do you want?" And old lady's voice snapped at her. Kaihei gasped in surprise when she realized it was the knocker that said it.

"I… want to get a job!" She said to the knocker, making her hand return to her side. Then the door swung open, along with many others. She walked through the many opened doors and stopped when she was in front of an ugly old lady that was huge in height and length. She had huge, pinkish wart on her head with purplish blue eye shadow on, wearing a blue dress. She was currently inspecting gems and gold.

"Why should I give you a job?" She said, not even bothering to look up. Kaihei paused for a moment as she ran through Chihiro's story in her mind.

"Because… you took an oath to give a job to anyone that asked!" Kaihei said, smirking slightly as her eyes returned to they're normal icy blue color. Yubaaba slammed her hands on the desk, making every thing hop up slightly, and glared evilly at Kaihei.

"How did you know of that?" She yelled, pointing at her.

"You remember Chihiro, or Zen?" Kaihei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes… so she told you, right?" Yubaaba hissed, still glaring at her. Kaihei nodded, causing Yubaaba to groan in frustration. "Dang that child! Fine, I will give you a job. You will have the same one as Chihiro. Working the baths. But, I will place you any where I please if you are not working hard enough! Understand girl?" Kaihei nodded as a piece of paper and a pen floated her way. "Sign your name. Your REAL name." Yubaaba said, not trusting her. If the white haired spirit knew Chihiro, she probably knows that she can control her with her name. Kaihei said nothing as she scribbled down her name, using her knee as a table. As soon as she finished, the paper and pen flew back to Yubaaba. The ugly witch looked at the piece of paper and said, "Kaihei, hm? Not a bad name…" She said, then paused before waving her hand over her name. She stared at the girl, trying to find a proper name for her. She then smiled as she looked at her hair. White as snow. Waving her hand over the paper, making the characters float in her hand and rearranged the remaining symbol, she said, "From now on, you are no longer Kaihei. Your new name…" Yubaaba looked into the girl's eyes, "… is Yuki. Answer me Yuki!"

"Yes Madam." Kaihei, ahem, I mean, Yuki, said, bowing in respect.

Smirking slightly, Yubaaba said, "Suck up." Though, she did like the fact that she was a lot more polite and not clueless like Chihiro had been. "Now, let me take your things and…"

"Wait! Please, let me keep them. I promise, I will not run away. I… have no where else to run too." Yuki said, bowing again, just to hid the tears the threatened to fall.

Yubaaba sighed and, not having any time to argue this matter, said, "Fine. You win. You may keep your things, but can not wear, nor acknowledge them unless off work. Though…" She stopped when she saw Yuki reach for her necklace in fear of having to remove it. "… Just to show you how kind I am, you may keep the necklace on at all times." Yuki looked extremely relieved and smiled weakly at Yubaaba.

"Thank you, Yubaaba-Sama." She said, nodding her head in a bow. Yubaaba smirked again, loving the respect she was getting from this spirit.

"Haku! Come and take the new girl to Lin! She is Zen's replacement." Yubaaba said. Not many remembered much about Zen, except that she was a worker there. Yuki turned her head as a familiar looking boy came in. It was the boy spirit from Chihiro's story, The Kohaku River. She felt her heart flutter slightly in her chest as she watched him. He was rather handsome, though is eyes looked cold and emotionless. Haku looked straight at Yubaaba, not yet seeing the new girl. "Yes Yubaaba. Where is she?" He asked rather bluntly. Yuki let out a rude snort of laughter, for she was right next to Yubaaba and he had not seen her. His eyes suddenly shot to her and seemed to show some… interest as he looked her over. Yuki felt nervous now. She never really felt comfortable with guys scanning her like that.

"Err, are we going to go or what?" Yuki asked, shuffling her feet some, staring at the ground. Haku seemed to suddenly snap back into reality and he resumed his cold look.

"Follow me." He said harshly, then turned around and walked out the many doors. Yuki followed him, happy that he wasn't running around like the frog, knowing her poor lungs, heart and legs would give out on her if they did. She felt slightly tired, today's events wearing her out. After a while, they still had a floor to go, and the tired water spirit let out a yawn.

"Haku, when are we going to get there?" She asked, feeling her eyelids grow heavy. Haku felt some what sorry for the tired looking girl, but didn't let her see it.

"Don't call me that! You will address me as 'Master' Haku. I am your superior, got it?" Haku coldly snapped at her, not bothering to look at her as the elevator went up one floor. "Hurry up. I can't wait forever you know." Haku said as he was out of the elevator as soon as it stopped and Yuki was still trying to register what happened.

"Sorry…" She then yawned again, "…H- err… Master Haku. It is my fault. I ran all the way here until I got to the bridge." She said, sluggishly wobbling out of the elevator. Haku looked over at her, giving her the 'Your-kidding-me' look.

"Why would to be so… eager to get a job _here_?" Haku asked, still walking, the coldness in his voice fading. He then heard Yuki's foot steps stop and something break on the ground. He turned around to see Yuki staring sadly at the ground, a few frozen tears running down her cheek.

"B-because… here I am accepted for being a spirit. I… thought I was human, at first. But then when I found out I could control water… I… was hated by my so called family. I turned out to be an orphan left on they're doorstep. So… I have no family, or anywhere to go. Chi- … some one told me about this place, so I came here." Yuki said, her eyes now a deep blue color, them looking depressed. Haku looked at the girl with sorrow. Such a cruel thing to happen to a girl like her. He allowed her to calm down and stop shedding ice tears before motioning for her to continue walking.

"We are almost there. Soon you will be able to sleep." Haku said, taking a hold of her hand. It felt warm, but some what cold as well, still chilled from the wind when she had been running. He led her to the room the rest of the servants in Lin's department rested and knocked on the door, not noticing the slight increase of his heartbeat. "Lin! Open up. I have your new helper." Haku demanded, his voice once again going cold.

"Alright, alright! I am coming…" A woman's voice said, a loud yawn following. A woman with black hair, a slightly long nose and rubbing one closed eye, the other eye looking at Haku opened the door. "What weirdo did I get this…" She then paused, stood up straight, and looked at the white haired girl in surprise. She was… a lot more beautiful then any other woman here. In fact, she was probably the most beautiful spirit _working_ here. No, she didn't like her or anything! It was just not easy to say 'She is pretty' because it wouldn't seem to fit. Something unnatural, but beautiful emitted from her. With a gentle smile, Lin went over to the female spirit and bent down to eye level with her, the girl being about as tall as Haku himself. "I am Lin. What is your name?"

"Yuki…" She said sleepily. "Please, may I go to sleep now? I am very tired." Her voice was softer then before, her eye almost completely closed.

"Sure kid." Lin said, then noticed Haku had left. _'Eh, who cares? He is still as annoying as ever. He needs to get that thorn out of his side.' _Lin thought, shrugging slightly, then gently placed one hand on the girls back and led her to the empty sleeping mat next to her own. "I will put your stuff away for you, so take off your shoes and go to sleep." Lin said, but soon found it wasn't needed. The 15 year old was already shoeless, her backpack next to her shoes, and buried under the covers in a deep, well deserved slumber. Lin smiled weakly as she put away Yuki's things and pulled out her out fit for tomorrow. Since she had a fully developed body, she could have the normal sized shirt, but having a slimmer waist, needing a smaller pair of bottoms. Soon, after she had all that sorted out, she laid them next to the sleeping Yuki and crawled under the covers herself. _'For some reason, I think everything is going to get a lot better with little Yuki here.' _ Lin thought, a slight smile forming on her lips as she also drifted away from reality and into the land of dreams.


End file.
